1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the establishment and maintenance of an airway, particularly during administration of anesthesia.
2. Description of the Related Art
The administration of anesthesia via face mask/oral airway technique requires continuous hands-on management in many cases, and can be quite cumbersome in various situations. Indeed, for example, it is difficult to administer intravenous medications while attempting to maintain an airway with this technique. Likewise, it is cumbersome to attempt to perform face mask anesthesia during ophthalmologic examination, ear examinations or similar procedures. This is because the mask, the anesthesiologist's hands, and the surgeon's hands are all in too small an area. Also, because of awkward hand positioning, a patent airway cannot be reasonably assured without repeated manipulation. This is both dangerous to the patient and interrupting to the surgeon. Radiation therapy is another situation where an anesthesiologist needs to maintain a patent airway yet must be distant from the patient, and may be reluctant to instrument the trachea repeatedly.
Solutions to this problem have taken form of (i) use of general anesthesia with endotracheal intubation, (ii) use of intravenous techniques without securing the airway with adjunctive devices, and (iii) use of the laryngeal mask. Endotracheal intubation will subject the patient to the risks of this procedure, including laryngoscopy, tracheal irritation, the need for deeper anesthetic, and the possible use of neuromuscular blocking agents. Intravenous techniques alone do not address the issue of a patent airway any more effectively. The laryngeal mask airway has gained some acceptance as a solution to these problems; however, it does require some technical facility, and at times, adjunctive equipment for application and is not itself without complications.